


My Name Is Luke

by chimeras



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone's alive, M/M, bobby is bobby not trevor, trans!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeras/pseuds/chimeras
Summary: Luke Patterson is a new kid with a new identity at Los Feliz High School. He moved from his last school when people didn’t like his coming out as much as he did. Even though the kids there seem nice, he’s determined to make sure nobody finds out he’s trans. Not even Reggie - the kid he’s slowly falling for.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	My Name Is Luke

Alright. Here we go. First day at my new school. First day of junior year. First day I can walk into school and know that nobody’s waiting to laugh at me as I walk through the halls. First day of a new life. However, not the first day of school. Unfortunately, it’s already a month into the school year. I mean, one month isn’t gonna totally kill me, but it’ll be even worse to transfer now than it would be on the actual first day of school. But who cares? I can finally live in my own skin and know that nobody’s gonna judge me.

Well, they can’t judge me. They don’t know. And they won’t. Ever.

I entered the building and could feel eyes on me already. I’m the new kid. They’re stares of curiosity, not judgement. I hope. It was really nice in here, the sun really shines through the big windows and lightens the place up. I pulled my folded schedule out of my pocket and opened it, looking at the locker number printed at the top of the paper. 274. Cool. Well, it would be cool if I knew where the hell it was.

When I finally reached it after a few minutes of searching, a short girl with long brown curly hair started to open the locker next to mine. She managed to unlock it in three seconds flat, while I had been here for at least two minutes trying to get mine open.

“You need any help?” She asked me.

“Uh, yeah. If you don’t mind.” I said. She took the paper out of my hand and read the numbers at the top, unlocking my long blue locker in no time.

“You have to push it in once you put in the combo or it stays stuck.” She told me.

“Ah, good to know.” I said. “Thank you, um…”

She picked up on what I was trying to ask. “Julie. Julie Molina.”

“Julie, got it.”

“And you are?”

“Oh, um, Luke. Patterson. Luke Patterson.” I blurted out. She laughed.

“Nice to meet you, Luke Patterson.”

“You too, Julie Molina.”

Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, another girl with braided hair appeared next to Julie. She had a very bright outfit on, something I could never have worn. But she managed to pull the whole bright-colored animal print off really well.

“Hey girl!” She said to Julie. The two girls dapped each other up before the other girl turned to me. “Who’s this?”

“This is Luke Patterson.” Julie said with a smile.

“Hi.” I said, putting a fist out. She hesitantly bumped her fist against mine.

“I’m Flynn.” She said with a big smile. “So, Luke Patterson, what brings you to Los Feliz?”

“Oh, um…” Besides insane amounts of bullying that cause me to spiral and switch schools? “Just looking for a change.”

“I can respect that.” She told me. Julie showed her my schedule.

“Oh, okay. We have first, third, and eighth together. I can show you where the gym is.” Flynn said. “Julie had third with us too.”

The bell rang. “Alright, well, you guys should get going because you know how Murph gets when people are late.” Julie said.

“You’re right, she’s right. Come on.” Flynn waved her hand signalling me to follow her.

We started walking next to each other to the locker rooms. Both of the girls seemed really nice which was a good sign. A good sign, meaning this might be a good place to go for the rest of high school. As long as no one finds out who I am, this’ll be good. Really good.

“So, why are you _really_ here, Luke?” She asked me.

“What?” I asked, confused.

“ _Looking for a change?_ That’s some bull right there. So, Luke, why did you really switch schools?”

“I’m telling you, I just needed a change. I didn’t like the… atmosphere of my old school.”

“Okay. I’ll take it… for now.” She said as we reached the locker room. “So, obviously I can’t really lead you inside because… ew. But this is the boy’s locker room. I gotta go change, and you do too. I’ll see you in there.”

“Thanks, Flynn. I’ll see you in a few.” I smiled. She smiled back before walking over to the girl’s locker room.

I took a deep breath as I stared at the entrance to the room with a men’s symbol on the door. I’m a boy. I’m allowed in there as far as anyones concerned. I opened the door and hesitantly walked in. It smelled of sweat and axe deodorant. I walked further in, watching as the other boys changed and talked amongst themselves. A few of them looked at me and grew quiet, but the room stayed buzzing for the most part. I walked over to my number locker and saw another boy getting dressed. He had longish blonde hair and was taller than me. But then again, most boys were taller than me. I unlocked the small locker as the blonde boy threw a baggy t-shirt over himself.

“Are you new?” He said as he tied his sneaker.

“Yeah.” I said with a small smile.

“Cool. I’m Alex.” He put his hand out for me to shake.

“Luke.” I said as I shook his hand.

He smacked the chest of the chest of the guy next to him. “This is Bobby.”

The other guy picked his head up and looked at me, nodding at me with a smile. “What up.”

They seemed nice. I took my gym clothes out of my bag before realizing I can’t change infront of these guys. They’ll see my binder, the lack of a package in my underwear, my ugly girlish figure… yeah, not happening. I walked over to the bathroom stalls in the corner of the room and entered one of the stalls, locking it. I undressed quickly and threw on my baggy t-shirt and sweatpants before exiting the stall to see most of the class walking out of the locker room and into the gym. I hurried as I threw my normal clothes into my locker and followed the other boys into the gym.

“Alright boys and girls, today we’ll be playing a nice friendly game of volleyball.” Mr.Murph said. “Everyone line up against the wall, I’ll give you a number, one through four, and you’ll go to that section of the gym.”

We all lined up against the wall. I went all the way to the edge, making sure not to say anything to anyone. The more quiet I stayed, the better off I’d be. My teacher started calling out numbers, ending with me as number four. I walked over to the upper right side of the gym, standing next to the blonde kid from the locker room.

“Ah, shit.” He said.

“What?” I asked.

“Reggie’s on the other team.” He groaned.

“Who’s Reggie?” I asked, still confused.

“Varsity football and basketball player. And, yeah, I’m a varsity football and basketball player, but Reggie’s, like, really competitive. Not to mention, there's a reason he’s captain of both teams. He’s amazing at every sport. Just wait, you’ll see.”

Mr.Murph blew the whistle, signalling the start of the game. The guy on the other team served the ball, perfectly guiding it to our side of the court. Alex put his arms out and bounced it back to their side. They hit it, as one does while playing volleyball, and before I could even realize what was happening, I saw the ball fly right into my face. Well, my nose, to be more specific. Suddenly, I was lying on the ground, my nose now gushing blood.

“Oh shit!” Alex yelled as kneeled next to me on the ground. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good.” I said as Mr.Murph blew the whistle.

“Alex!” Murph yelled. “Take him to the nurse.”

“On it!” Alex yelled back. He put his hand out for me to grab before yanking me off the dirty gym floor.

As we walked, I started to panic. I know my name is Luke in the school’s system, but what if there’s a mix up and they call me my birth name? I’d never recover. I’d have to switch schools _again_. It would be a mess. Kind of how my shirt was now a mess from the blood. It’s fine, it’s only my gym shirt, I can just change back into my regular clothes and everything will be fine. Alex opened the door to the nurses office and rushed me in.

“What happened to you?” The nurse said as she stood up and grabbed some fresh paper towels for me.

“He got hit in the face with a volleyball.” Alex told her.

“Alright, and are you new? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.”

“Yeah, today’s my first day.” I answered her.

“Wow, what a first day. Not even second period and it’s already going so well!” She laughed. I let out a small, fake laugh. “Okay, lean your head back and I’ll get you some ice to put on your nose.”

I did as she said. “Alex?” I said.

“Yeah buddy?”

“Wanna get my clothes from the locker room?”

“Yeah, yeah, for sure.”

“Cool. My schedule with the code on it is on the bench in front of the locker.”

“Got it. Be right back.”

The nurse came back with an ice pack wrapped in a paper towel. “Has the bleeding gone down?”

“Yeah, definitely slowing down.”

“Good, good.” She said as she sat back down at her desk. “Can you give me your last name so I can make sure you’re in the system?”

“Patterson.”

Here it comes. The moment I’ve been waiting for. Will the correct name be in the system or did I just get lucky with the gym teacher not taking proper attendance this morning. My name’s not legally changed, but I’m like ninety percent sure my parents put Luke in when enrolling me. I think.

“Let’s see here…” Here it comes. “Luke?”

I felt a weight fly off my shoulders. “Yeah, yeah. It’s Luke.”

“Perfect, Luke. Once the bleeding stops, feel free to walk back to class. Until then, you’re welcome to sit in here until the period ends.”

“Cool, thanks.”

I took a seat and tilted my head upwards before the door opened and Alex rushed in with my clothes and backpack.

“I didn’t know how long you’d be so I just brought all your stuff.”

“Thanks man.” I said as he handed me all my belongings.

After a minute or two, the bleeding stopped. I grabbed my regular clothes and walked over to the bathroom in the nurse’s office. I locked the door before setting my clothes on the edge of the sink. I took off my bloody t-shirt. Shit. The blood had seeped through my shirt and onto my binder. Fuck me. Good thing the shirt I wore to school today was a moderately dark purple.

After I changed, I got back to the gym and sat on the bleachers. Suddenly, a boy from the opposite side of my former court jogged over to me and took a seat next to me on the bleachers.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hi.” I replied.

“I, uh… I wanted to apologize for smacking you in the face with the ball. That’s my bad, I’m sorry man.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I told him.

“No, seriously. It’s my bad.” He said. He put his hand out. “I’m Reggie, by the way.”

“Luke.” I said slapping his hand with my own.

“Well, Luke, I hope this didn’t affect your view on the school. And your view on me.”

“No worries. People at my former school wouldn’t apologize like you’re doing right now, so, trust me, it’s much better here already.”

“Glad to hear it.” He said.

“Reggie!” The teacher yelled. “Back to the game!”

“Well, it was nice meeting you Luke. Hopefully we have a few more classes together.” Reggie said as he stood up.

“Nice meeting you too.” I told him.

* * *

I walked into my third period classroom and sat down in the first seat I could find that wasn’t really close to anyone else. Thankfully, I was one of the first people to enter the class, making it easy to find such a seat. I turned on my phone and scrolled through Instagram. I saw all the posts of people from my old school. They all looked so… happy. Why can’t I be like that? Normal and happy.

I heard as more and more students entered the classroom, yet I wasn't really bothered to look up. That was, until I heard someone take a seat in the chair next to me. I look up from my phone.

“Hey Luke!” He says. It’s him.

“Hey.” I say.

“I didn’t hit you hard enough for you to forget my name already, right?”

“No, no you didn’t. It’s Reggie, right?”

“Yeah!” He said with a smile. “So, Luke. I never asked.”

“Asked what?”

“What brings you here a month into the school year?”

God, if I could only tell someone the truth. Too risky. I couldn’t. “Just needed a change from the last school, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Fair enough.”

And like that, the bell rang and the class started. The teacher droned on for a few minutes as I zoned out. I finally snapped out of it when she said my name.

“Luke Patterson.” She said. My head snapped away from the window. “Why don’t you show us what you can do.”

“W-What do you mean?” I asked.

“Well, this is a music class. And I was told you’re here because you’re pretty amazing on the guitar. So, show us what you got.”

“I, um… I didn’t bring my guitar with me. Sorry.”

Suddenly, a new voice spoke up. “You can borrow mine!”

He was a little short, like me. But I have an excuse, he doesn’t. At least I don’t think. He was a small little blonde boy with a cute smile. He seemed nice, but I currently felt like strangling him. I didn’t wanna perform for anyone today. It’s my first day! What kind of kid wants to stand out on their first day?

“Okay, sure.” I said.

I stand up and walk over to him, taking the guitar case from him. I brought it to the front of the room, opening it and pulling it out. It was beautiful. It was a mint green sort of color, which I kind of expected from a kid like him. Light and calm. I put the strap over my shoulder. Shit. What do I do now. I don’t know what to play. I thought of the first song that came to my head.

It was an original. A riff from a song I wrote called “Edge of Great”. It was meant to be sung with someone, but I never really shared my music. I know what you’re thinking - why would I write a song that’s sung with two people if only one person was ever gonna see it? Well, I don’t really fucking know. Hop off my back.

When I finished my little riff, the class gave me a round of applause. It felt good. You know, being appreciated for something you love doing. Whatever. It’s cheesy, I know.

“Very good, I like it.” The teacher said. “And thank you Nick for lending Luke your guitar.”

“No problem.” The blonde boy said with a smile.

I hate being put on the spot like that. I wouldn’t call myself shy, but I’m not one to wanna be in the spotlight. What can I say? All I wanna do is fit in. It’s hard living this life. Being transgender isn’t exactly something I’m proud to be. It’s my least favorite thing about myself actually. As long as no one finds out who I really am, we won’t have any conflicts. Not like when I came out at my last school. I couldn’t be happier to get out of that hell-hole. I wish I was anyone else.

But I’m not. My name is Luke Patterson, and this is just the beginning. The beginning of a new life. A new identity. A new story.


End file.
